Seductive Dreams
by Aerisa Turner
Summary: Yaoi. Kai/Tala eventually Kai/Rei/Tala Tala notices that something's begin bothering his boyfriend lately and sets out to straighten things out.
1. Seductive

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Hello readers! It's me Aeris Turner again, this time reposting the revised vision of Seductive Dreams. If you've already read the original posting of this story, then ahead to Chapter 2 for all the new events. I hope everyone enjoys this fic!

**Introduction to; Seductive Dreams**

**Dedications:**

To my yaoi loving friends; Princess Marlene, Kitabu (both are writers). Along with my other friend Kasumi Warrior (also a writer) and Jack (not a member), whom I believe think that Princess Marlene's and my obsessions over yaoi and anime are weird. Also, Belle (also not a writer), thank you for inspiring me to write this fic. I just want to thank you all for helping me out over the years, so here's a fic dedicated to the five of you!

**Warnings: **

This fanfic IS a yaoi-based story therefore if you don't like reading malexmale relationship stories then this isn't the place for you. Please don't flame me later on about this story's content saying that I didn't warn you cause I did. So if you enjoy reading yaoi please continue reading. If you don't like to read yaoi then click on the back button…but if you decide to read on its not my fault if you get offended by anything in this fanfic.

**Time: **

Takes place during G-Revolution, after the Bladebreakers spilt up. Just after Lee and Rei of White Tiger X face off against Max and Rick of the PPB All-Stars.

**Setting: **

Madrid, Spain

And maybe some other ones…

**Summary:**

_(Yaoi. KaixRei, later KaixReixTala)._ After watching Rei and Lee face off against Max and Rick of the PPB All-Stars in Madrid Spain, Kai begins having strange dreams which make him question himself and his decision to (re)join the Blitzkrieg Boys.

**Main Characters**

**Team Name – White Tiger X**

Rei (aka Ray) – 16 years old

Lee, Gary, Mariah and Kevin – 16 years old (right?)

**Blitzkrieg Boys**

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer – 16 years old

And maybe some other teams too…

* * *

Now onto the story! 


	2. Seductive 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I also don't own the group of italic words at the beginning of this chapter, I found them a website.**

* * *

****Warnings:** This fanfic contains **yaoi** and if you don't know what the means then you shouldn't be reading this fanfic.May contain** slight Mariah bashing **due to the fact that I can't stand her.

Also, this is my very FIRST yaoi fic that I've ever tried to write…so I'm really really sorry if it turns out badly. Please forgive me if it does!

I just wanted to send out a BIG thank you to my friend Belle who was actually the person who inspired me to write this fic.

**Thank you to my editor, Jack for her wonderful editing job. God knows I have horrible grammar…**

Now on to the fic!

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Seductive Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

"…" **Talking**

'…' **Thinking**

**- - - Scene Change**

_You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough_

His eyelids closed as a soft moan escaped his lips, his hands playing in the long locks of raven in front of him. "Mmmm…" The slate-haired teen mumbled as the slightly shorter blader ran his hands under his shirt, his fingers drawing circles along his back. Opening his crimson eyes, the slate-haired blader gazed upon his raven-haired love just as the shorter blader leaned forward, capturing his lips with that of the crimson-eyed teen. Tongues intertwining as the raven-haired blader slowly moved forwards, causing both of them to fall onto a nearby bed.

_I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake_

The amber-eyed boy smiled softly, moving to leave trails of kisses down the slate-haired blader's neck, slowly making his way down to his collarbone where he began lightly sucking on the sensitive skin. His tongue making contact with skin as his slender hands roamed down the crimson-eyed boy's chest before resting on the hem of his pants - where they began to play with the belt buckle of the slate-haired teen's belt.

_I can't afford to wait  
I never needed anyone like this before..._

"T-" The crimson-eyed boy began but was cut off as he was greeted by a pair of eager lips. The slate-haired teen slowly moved his hands upwards, resting one on the neko-jin's chin as the other became lost in a sea of raven locks. Both of them being able to feel their hards coming on as the two of them began kissing passionately, as the shorter of the two slowly moved his hand down his lover's chest and into his pants. He got a very satisfying moan from him. "Shh, sweetheart..." He whispered as he began working the hand that was in his boyfriend's pants…

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kai awoke slightly startled from his dream, his body jerking up into a sitting position almost instantly as his crimson eyes snapped open from the almost insane reality of his dream.

"Rei…" He mumbled as he tried to suppress the growing hard in his pants, his words fading into the darkness of his hotel room in Madrid, Spain. Looking around his fair-sized room, which was located in the hotel where his current team – the Blitzkrieg Boys – were staying in, Kai's crimson eyes travelled the room of shadows for a while before pausing on the bed beside his. The red haired form laying there under a mass of sheets mumbled softly in his dreams before turning over, his back now towards the on looking slate-haired teen.

Seeing this, Kai slowly climbed out of bed and quietly got dressed into his regular everyday clothes before slipping out of the room and into the darkness of the hallway, unaware of the pair of sleep-filled eyes that were watching him…

**- - **- Earlier - - **-**

Rubbing his eyes, Bryan continued walking down the long hallway, his footsteps echoing down the corridor as he made his way around a corner. 'I can't believe that I can't sleep tonight…it's so freaking early and I still can't…' The lavender teen thought as his ears picked up the faint sound of a door-clicking close. His eyes automatically began scanning the surrounding area for the origin of the sound. The lavender haired teen began slowing down his pace as he neared the room that Tala and Kai shared, not wanting to wake up his red-haired crush.

Pale blue coloured eyes lingered on the closed door that was currently the only thing blocking his vision of the red haired beauty inside. He continued on, his eyes slowly wandered away from the wooden object just in time to see a long piece of flowing white cloth disappear around of the corners ahead (of him).

'…Where's he going at this time in the morning…?'

- - - Different Hotel - - -

_You were the love… _

_I've always dreamed of…_

The fading moonlight spilled into the room through the open curtains, its dim silver light glistening off the crystalline streams that continued rolling down the silhouette's face. His body shaking slightly as he took in short, quick breathes. Looking upwards, the silhouette drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

_But now I know…_

'Why didn't I just ask you…why…why did I do that…leave without saying good-bye…' Rei questioned himself once again, placing his forehead on his arms so that his chin was tucked into his chest. The streams of crystalline waters easily fighting their way out through his closed eyelids, leaving a path of salty water behind as they ran down his slender face and dampen his clothes. 'Oh Kai…why…why did I leave without saying good-bye…with...without…telling you…? …Where were you that day…?'

_I walked away too soon…_

- - Flashback- -

He walked into the new training building; his long raven-hair was tied back into its usual position. Looking around the main lobby, Rei spotted a lady standing at an information desk and walked over to her.

"Um, excuse me, miss." Rei asked politely, hoping that she wouldn't turn out to be one of those crazed fan-girls.

The young woman looked up from the computer screen that she had been typing on. "Yes, how may I help you?" She questioned, looking at the neko-jin.

"Do you know which room is the Bladebreakers' training room?"

"Why, yes of course I do…but I'll need some identification though…" She said looking at Rei oddly, as if she didn't think that he was whom he looked like.

"…Sure." The amber-eyed boy replied as he dug around his bag for a bit before pulling out his ID card that Mr. Dickenson had given him a couple weeks ago, along with the other Bladebreakers. After handing it over to the lady, she looked it over. After a few moments, it seemed to Rei that she had finally recognized that he was actually the real Rei she spoke.

"Sorry about that Rei…but you remember what happened the last time we let someone in here because they looked like one of the Bladebreakers…" She apologized to him, referring to the incident where all four of the Bladebreakers had to stay in hiding for a whole two weeks thanks to some crazy fan-girl that had dressed up as Hilary just to get close to them…yeah it was pretty bad thanks to Tyson's constant complaining about how hungry he was. "Room 6. Upstairs."

Rei nodded and thanked the lady before picking up his bag and walking towards the nearest staircase.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the raven-haired teen pushed open the heavy grey doors and stepped inside. His amber eyes began to scan the training room, the sunshine fluttering in through the windows, hitting the many beydishes that were located around the room.

"Hey Rei. So…you're leaving too…" A voice said, coming from somewhere inside the room. Rei turned around to where the voice had come from, his amber eyes falling upon his blonde haired team member.

"Max. Yeah…I am…" He replied, seeing that it was just him. Rei then walked over to where Max was sitting beside his own teal coloured suitcase, placing his black bag beside it.

"So I guess we just wait…?"

"…Guess so…" Rei replied, his mind becoming once again lost in thought as his eyes travelled the room aimlessly. '…You're not here…so…I guess I was right…you did leave us already…without saying good-bye…' Rei thought letting out a breath that he hadn't noticed he had been holding, out of fear that his guess would've been right - that his slate-haired teammate wouldn't be there…

"Hey Max! Rei!" Tyson exclaimed as he walked into the training room, with his usual big grin on his face, though it quickly disappeared when he noticed the awkward looks on his fellow teammates' faces. "Hey guys…what is it? What's wrong?" The blue haired teen questioned in alarm, wondering what have possibly happened to have saddened his teammates, though nothing he had been thinking of was anywhere near or close to what Rei was going to say.

"I'm leaving to go back to China. My plane leaves today." The raven-haired teen stated calmly, he knew that he couldn't put it off any longer.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving, Rei?" Tyson asked, obviously quite upset.

"Listen Tyson. I know I would love to battle with anyone of you as my partner in the tag team battle…and I really want to prove to myself how far I can really go without relying on anyone else. And with the new rules…I think I'd stand a better chance of making it into the finals if I was to blade as part of White Tiger X instead of the Bladebreakers and risk being eliminated in the qualifying rounds. Please try to understan-" Rei tried to explain to the already fuming Tyson - hoping to somehow get through to him but it became quite obvious that his efforts weren't working - since Tyson interrupted him.

"Oh I get it, Rei. You're just jealous that you're not World Champion and that I am. That's it isn't it? Is that all you can think about, yourself? Don't you know what you're going to do to the team?"

"Look Tyson, I've thought about it a lot and I –"

"And you thought that this was the only way that you were going to get to be World Champ huh?" Tyson questioned, his voice becoming slightly on the harsh side as he grabbed hold of Rei's shirt, slowly drawing back his free hand to punch him.

"Come on Ty, let go of him. Just let him go if he wants to…it's his decision…" Max stated, trying to calm down his blue haired friend before he did anything stupid. Tyson closed his eyes for a second before listening to what the blonde had said. Dropping his arm back to his side, Tyson turned and walked away towards a nearby beydish.

"Come on Maxie, we need to start practising for the tournament." Tyson stated as he turned around to look at the blonde, while refusing to look anywhere near where Rei was standing.

"Um…well…about that…you see Tyson…I'm…moving back to America…to join the PPB All-Stars…my mom's offered me a spot on the team and I excepted…my plane leaves today too…" The blonde tried to explain, his baby blue eyes trying to avoid the mix of anger and pain that was in his crush's face.

"We have to go now…we only came here to say good-bye."

"So good-bye…"

"Tyson…" The blonde added onto Rei's sentence. 'My love…'

The two, now ex-Bladebreakers, bent down to pick up their bags before turning and walking out of the training room. A pair of brown eyes watching…looking on in shock as they did so…

**- - **Days Later - -

"Hey Rei!" An overly excited voice rang as a group of four familiar figures walked into the dinning area where the raven-haired blader was eating. Feeling something being wrapped around his waist, Rei turned his attention from the plate and TV in front of him and looked down. His amber eyes landing upon an extremely happy Mariah; 'Oh great…she's at it again…wonder if I should tell her about being gay…mmm…' Rei thought mentally rolling his eyes as the pink haired girl tightened her grip around his waist.

"I'm SOO GLAD THAT YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK HOME REI!" Mariah exclaimed as she attempted to nuzzle her face into Rei's chest.

"Mariah…too tight…" Rei breathed, trying to loosen the girl's grip that she still had around his middle.

"Come on Mariah, let go already." Kevin stated eyeing his plate that contained the breakfast that Rei had willingly prepared for them.

"Mmmm…this is really great Rei." Gary stated as he happily helped himself to what was on his plate.

"Hey Rei." Lee greeted his teammate as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Lee…a little help here?"

Lee turned around with his mug in hand, laughing slightly as he placed it by his plate on the table before heading over to Rei. "Mariah," he said, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come now, leave Rei alone before he passes out due to lack of oxygen…"

The pink haired girl looked up at Rei sadly, not wanting to let go. "Please?" Rei asked her, adding on a bit of his charm hoping that it'd work. And soon. Almost instantly Mariah's face lit up, a big smile appearing on her face as she placed a kiss on Rei's cheek and quickly let go before disappearing into another room.

"Looks like she really likes you…" Kevin stated in his normal teasing tone, a smile appearing on his face.

Rei rolled his eyes at this. 'No matter how many times I tell her that I only and will only like her as a friend, a little sister she _STILL_ doesn't get it…Maybe I really should consider telling her about only liking guys…' Rei thought sighing as he looked down at the lonely pancake slice that was on his plate. The raven-haired teen smiled to his self. '…Kai always seemed to like my pancakes…Kai…' Rei let out a soft sigh. 'I wonder what he's doing right now…'

"Hey look! Isn't that Tyson?" Rei suddenly heard Kevin said, causing the raven-haired teen to snap out of his thoughts and turn towards the TV that was located across the room.

"Tyson…?"

"Yeah…he just finished talking a while ago…something about Kai and how he mysteriously vanished this morning leaving a note saying that he was going back to Russia to rejoin the Blitzkrieg Boys…" Gary explained before putting another slice of pancake into his mouth.

Rei sat there shell-shocked. 'What? …Kai just left the Bladebreakers? But…I thought…he…I left cause I thought he had left…but…he didn't…'

- -End of Flashback- -

"Kai…" Rei whispered into the stillness of the night, as he stood on the balcony of his team's hotel room. "My love…where are you now…" His soft voice disappeared into the darkness as a single tear ran down his face. The autumn breeze picking up slightly, carrying the leaves wherever it wanted too. 'But…can I do that too?' The teen asked himself as he looked up at the star dotted sky with puffy red eyes.

'Can I find a way to go to where I want to go too…? To get to you…?'

- - - Outside somewhere - - -

Crimson orbs washed over dark blue waves as the wind blew a pair of leaves around the standing figure, their autumn colours dancing with the white of his scarf. Allowing soft blue bangs to sweep across his skin, he tilted his head upwards taking in the silence of the night. Silently taking in the beauty of the ocean, the slate-haired teen drew in a breath.

Feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder, the slate-haired teen slowly lid open his crimson eyes. His hazy glance focusing on the silver dotted sky above him.

"What are you doing here, Kai?"

Kai sighed, "Tala. I'm sorry if I woke you up…" He whispered, tilting his head downwards in order to see the red haired blader easier.

"What…no," The icy blue eyed teen said, shaking his head slightly. "You didn't…I was already awake…"

"I see…" Kai mumbled his crimson eyes softening as he felt his red haired teammate nuzzle his head into his chest.

"Kai…?" Tala spoke softly, feeling the arms of the other teen find their way around his body.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The slate-haired teen stated as one of his hands began to play with Tala's long red bangs. "I've just been thinking a lot lately…"

"About Rei?"

Kai nodded slightly as he placed a kiss on Tala's forehead. The red haired teen let out a soft sigh as the two of them pulled each other closer.

TBC…

Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *


	3. Seductive 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I wish I did but alas I do not.

Warnings: See chapter one.

* * *

**Seductive Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

"…" **Talking**

'…' **Thinking**

- - - Outside Somewhere - - -

"I see…" Kai mumbled, his crimson eyes softening as he felt his red haired teammate nuzzle his head into his chest.

"Kai…?" Tala spoke softly, feeling the arms of the other teen find their way around his body.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The slate-haired teen stated as one of his hands began to play with Tala's long red bangs. "I've just been thinking a lot lately…"

"About Rei?"

Kai nodded slightly as he placed a kiss on Tala's forehead. The red haired teen let out a soft sigh as the two of them pulled each other closer.

'Me too Kai…me too…'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunlight filtered in through the open glass doors, dancing upon pastel skin as pale blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Clothes and lavender hair ruffled slightly as a soft breeze spilt in (to the room), as a purple blade flew forwards along the tiled floor, continuously gaining momentum before completely vanishing from view. Launching its invisible attacks causing the 3-inch blocks of solid cement to shatter as if they were merely nothing.

The smirk playing on it's master's face disappearing as fast as it appeared, as the purple blade came to an unaccustomed stop in front of a still-standing cement block. Eyebrows furrowing slightly, the lavender haired teen walked forward, picking up his fallen blade. 'Falborg…'

"Seems like someone's losing their touch…" A smooth voice stated, cutting through the silence with an air of humour. The soft padding of socked feet could be heard before the voice spoke once again. "You seem to have left a couple standing, Bry."

The lavender haired teen turned to face his teammate and crush, pale blue eyes meeting icy blue ones, before turning away once more. Pocketing his blade, Bryan slowly made his way across the room; past where his red haired teammate was leaning against the wall, and through the open glass doors, stepping out onto the sunny balcony. Meanwhile his voice floated back to the icy eyed teen. "…Lost my concentration.'

Tala blinked in confusion, that hadn't been something he had expected him to say. Bryan losing his concentration was like saying that Tyson had decided to start a diet on his own. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when the great Bryan would admit to losing his concentration…" Tala teased, he just couldn't resist an opportunity like this!

Silence was the only thing that followed, besides the slight shifting sound of the lavender teen's body as he went to rest on the railing. "What did you come here for?" Bryan stated, hoping to change the topic. After all, he wasn't about to reveal that the reason his concentration had wavered due to the swarming thoughts in his mind, all concerning a certain red-haired male. After all, he was with Kai…there was no chance that he'd leave someone like that for someone as…plain as him.

"Hmph. Kai decided to kick me out of our bed and room after I attempted to…wake him up." The smile playing on the red head's lips widened slightly, a mischievous glint obvious in his icy eyes. He couldn't sleep any longer, probably due to the perverted desires that had been ignored the previous night. Figuring his love wouldn't mind being woken up early if he got to have a little 'fun', Tala had proceeded to wake up the sleeping slate-haired teen. Remembering a bit too late that Kai despised being woken up, no matter what. "Figured I'd come see who'd be awake at this ungodly hour. Should've known it was you." Tala laughed, poking Bryan's shoulder lightly. His teammates were just _too easy_ to bug!

"…"

"My, aren't we talkative this morning…"

"It's only 7am."

"…"

A lavender eyebrow rose slightly at his teammate's silence, this was quite a rare sight – Tala without an answer on the tip of his tongue. Interesting. "Falcon got your tongue?"

Tala pouted at this, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. "You wish."

Bryan rolled his eyes at his teammate's antics. Did someone as childish as this truly lead the Blitzkrieg Boys at one time or another? The answer; yes. How? Bryan wasn't quite sure of it sometimes.

"Come on Tal, I'm just joking." Bryan stated softly, moving to face the red haired teen as his hand found its way to the strand of stray hair, his fingers unconsciously moving the stand behind Tala's ear.

Tala's smile softened slightly, as he turned to face the scenery below. Though, he wasn't as blind as some may think, he had noticed Bryan's obvious infatuation for him. They had talked a while back about it, Tala having told him that he felt nothing more than a close brotherly bond with him. The two had agreed to stay friends, but it seemed to prove a slightly difficult task for the lavender haired teen to do, for when the two were alone he would often show his affection, even in the simplest gestures.

"Actually, I'm glad that it turned out to be you." A lavender eyebrow once again rose slightly at this and the serious tone that was quite evident in the other teen's voice, obviously interested. Though he refrained himself from speaking, allowing Tala to continue. "I've got something to ask of you: a favour."

A nod signalling the other to continue, that he was listening, was the reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bringing his head up to the surface, he took in a deep breath. His head tilted back as lithe hands ran through long raven tresses. Amber eyes falling upon the late night sky dotted with silver. '…About three more laps should do it. Then I'll should be able to fall sleep…' The raven-haired teen thought, letting out a gentle yawn. Giving his arms a good stretch, Rei then proceeded to cross his arms, along the pool deck, upon which he rested his chin. Sighing softly, amber eyes lid closed, taking in the silent night.

"You know, you should really be careful, Rei. After all, your current look makes you seem all the more tastier…" A husky voice whispered into the neko-jin's ear, eager lips nibbling at the sensitive ear as strong arms slipped around the other's slender waist. A smile playing on the other's lips as a moan escaped between Rei's lips.

"K-Kai…" Rei mumbled, his amber eyes meeting crimson ones. The slate-haired teen smirked softly, emotions swarming crimson orbs as he captured the raven-haired teen's lips with that of his. Water droplets descending down damp raven and slate hair, each making its own path down firm chests as tongues danced and hands roamed…

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

'Urgh…I've got to stop thinking about that dream, about…Kai…' Sighing, Rei shook his head gently. Amber eyes skimmed the small café before resting on the cup of moccaccino, sitting on the tabletop in front of him. Running lithe fingers through long raven strands, Rei busied his other hand with lifting his cup, bringing it to cherry lips and allowing the sweet taste of chocolate to flow over tingling taste buds.

Returning the cup to its former place, the raven-haired teen let out a startled gasp as foreign fingers traced circles along his inner thigh, slowly travelling upwards.

"You know kitten, you should be more aware of your surroundings…" A smooth voice stated, as foreign fingers ceased their assault on the sensitive skin.

Amber eyes lit up in realization, meeting with teasing icy blue ones. "Tala." His voice, filled with suppressed longing for those foreign fingers to continue their assault, greeted the familiar face.

The red haired teen grinned in response, taking a seat across from Rei. "Nice too see you too, kitten." A flaming red eyebrow rising in response to the low hiss emitted from the teen across from him. "Hmm, don't like nicknames do we, kitten?" An obvious rhetorical question, answered with another low, annoyed hiss. "Figured that much. Well, I'll be sure to tell dear Hiwatari about it. After all, wouldn't want to mess things up now would I."

"What are you talking about, Tala?" Rei asked, his amber eyes shining at the mention of Kai's last name.

'Aw, the little kitten has a crush on Kai. How cute.' Tala smirked inwardly at Rei's reaction, pausing a while to take in the raven-haired teen before answering. "Well, guess I'll see you later then kitten." Tala replied coolly, a grin playing on his lips at the little blush that was starting to form on the bridge of Rei's nose, mostly from the way he had stated the word 'kitten'.

Rising from his seat, Tala made his way past Rei, his slender fingers once again teasing the raven-haired teen's inner thigh, before walking away and exiting the café.

'…Stupid Tala! Doesn't he realize what that does to me…Grr, of course he does…' Rei sighed, dropping his head to rest on the edge of the table as he fought to keep down another moan. "Huh?" Rei muttered, his amber eyes blinking at the piece of folded paper left between his thighs. Picking it up, the neko-jin began to unfold the paper, wondering what was written. After all, Tala must've left it for reason.

Mentally shaking his head, Rei began reading the note, amber eyes widening slightly as he went…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After blinking, icy blue eyes began scanning the surrounding darkness. "Where am I?" Tala questioned, his voice soon becoming lost in the vast darkness.

_Giggle._

The red haired teen blinked, turning around quickly.

Giggle. "S-stop it…No, that tickles…" 

Tala blinked once again, turning to face his original direction. His ears trying to figure out where the familiar voice was coming from.

_Giggle._

'There.' Tala thought, having found where the voice was coming from. Picking up his feet, the red haired teen gradually made his way towards the voice.

_Gasp. Whispering._

Seeing two figures just in front of him, Tala continued on, his black turtleneck and dark pants almost blending into the never-ending darkness.

"_Love, stop. Someone's here…" The slightly shorter of the two figures whispered to the other, causing ravishing hands and lips to stop their assault on the completely exposed neck and torso skin._

_The taller figure groaned in annoyance, before placing a heated kiss on the other's swollen lips. Pulling away, arms slithered around the waist of his lover, pulling the figure's back to his chest. Looking up lust filled crimson eyes locked with icy blue ones. "…Tala."_

_Amber eyes lit up in realization, so that's why he looked so familiar. "Tala-san!" The excited raven-haired teen called, running towards the red haired teen and pulling him into a tight embrace. _

'Tala…-san…?' Tala thought slightly confused, looking downwards at the raven-haired teen that was hugging him around his waist, nuzzling his head into Tala's firm chest. Blinking in uncertainty, Tala looked up at the slate-haired teen for an explanation for Rei's odd behaviour.

"He's missed you." Came the simple reply as the Kai moved closer towards the other two, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips at Tala's bewildered expression. "And of course… I've missed you too…" Kai whispered, his hot breath tickled Tala's lips as he spoke. Smirking slightly at the red-haired teen's confusion, Kai leaned forwards capturing the other's lips with his.  
After a few moments they pulled apart, their eyes now hazy with renewed lust as a pair of amber eyes continued to drill into the head of the crimson-eyed male. Laughing softly, Kai turned towards the glaring Rei. "Jealous are we?" 

"_No!" Cried Rei, pouting cutely._

"Aw, the poor kitten is in denial too." Tala laughed, stretching out one of his hands to pat the shorter teen. Though he was caught off guard by the raven-haired teen that swiftly grabbed the out-reached hand before pulling the red haired Russian forwards and into a heated kiss.

"_Just wanted to kiss you first…" Rei winked, walking off into the distance, followed closely by two lovers…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Eyelids fluttered, gradually opening to reveal icy blue eyes. Rubbing the remainders of sleep away, Tala yawned. 'Note to self: Never fall asleep with head on the kitchen counter. Due to the fact it causes massive headaches and weird dreams revolving around myself, my boyfriend and Rei…-Shit!' Tala thought after having a glance over at the clock, mentally cursing himself for falling sleep on such an important day.

"Five minutes…Guess I'm gonna be late after all." Tala concluded out loud, snatching his keys off the counter where they had been left hours ago and swiftly exiting the room, hoping that he'd make it on time.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

'Where the hell is that stupid red haired boyfriend of mine?' Kai thought impatiently as he stood in his usual pose over looking the city below. A rare breeze passing by once in a while to play with his trademark scarf, the soft material ruffling slightly.

"…K-Kai, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked, filled with confusion.

'Rei…?' The crimson-eyed male thought, his voice uncharacteristically failing him as he turned to face the other.

Amber eyes skimmed over his ex-team captain, taking in every detail and movement as a silence fell between them.

"I could ask you the same…" Kai stated, forcing his voice to work after having found it. Why was the other having this affect on him? They had been on the same team for almost three years and now it's like…they were meeting, talking for the first time all over again…

"Well, I-"

"Kai-san! There you are!"

'What the…Tala?' The slate-haired teen managed to conclude before being pulled into a vehement kiss, the oh-so familiar taste filling his cavern has tongues intertwined and hands roamed.

As hot lips pulled away, lust filled crimson eyes slowly lid open meeting with icy blue ones. "Tala."

"Is that all I get, my name?" The red haired Russian puffed, eyeing his boyfriend. "I came all the way here to find you and that's it? Some boyfriend you are." Tala continued, airing out his thoughts and turning away from Kai.

"B-Boyfriend?" Amber eyes changing from surprise to pain and back again, as Rei stood there trying to take in this new information. 'Wait, but if Kai already has a boyfriend…then what was that note about…?'

"Maybe I should just find someone else…Like Rei-kitten over here." Tala stated calmly completely unaware of the growing jealousy in a certain Russian's eyes. Lifting his feet, Tala swiftly made his way over to where Rei was standing, obviously confused by Tala's words. Then without a second thought, Tala's hand reached out, pulling the raven-haired teen forwards into a chaste kiss.

"Come on Kai, let's go." Tala said as though nothing had happened, wrapping his arm around Kai's as he walked off, leaving behind a very perplexed neko-jin. 'Well, that worked out well. And I got to kiss the kitten first! Ha. Take that dream Kai!'(1)

"You're not going to just stand there are you, kitten?" Tala blinked, having stopped walking to face the now blushing neko-jin. "After all, you _were_ just invited to join us for some…fun. Unless…you don't want too, then I'll just have Kai all to myself!"

'You've got to be kidding me…' The slate-haired teen sighed, turning towards Tala. "Tala-love, you've hadall thisplanned out,since the night on the beach. Haven't you." Kai more stated then asked, having figured out his boyfriend's plan to get the three of them together.

"Course." Tala grinned before placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I am, after all the only one that could pull this off!"

"Yeah right…" Amber eyes rolling at Tala's self comment, having heard the whole explanation. "Let's get going it's getting late." Rei stated smiling at his boyfriends, as Tala and Kai each took hold of one of his hands, the three of them walking off together into the setting sunlight.

After all, they needed to get back soon, since tonight was going to be quite the busy night…

_Fin._

Please R&R. Thanks for reading

* * *

(1) Tala's referring to the Kai from his dream that got to kiss Rei first (in the dream). 


End file.
